


Making Up For Lost Time

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Date gone wrong, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Original character is a dick, Remus is a good (boy)friend, Sad Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Sirius had been asked out on a date by some guy from Ravenclaw, Michael, or Matthew or whatever his name was. Remus really couldn’t care less. It really wouldn’t have bothered Remus so much if he hadn’t been pining for the dark haired boy since third year. His little crush only increased after Sirius had come out to him and their other friends back in fourth year, and he had been trying to work up the courage to ask Sirius out himself ever since. He was stupid to think he had plenty of time to do so.* * * *or, a fun request I got on tumblr where Remus is lowkey jealous that Sirius is out on a date with someone who's not him, unaware that Sirius' date is not going as planned.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Making Up For Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> tw: there is implied homophobia as well as past child abuse. please keep yourselves safe <3

Remus was in the dormitory alone, sulkily lying on his four poster bed and toying with a loose thread on his comforter in a vain attempt to distract his thoughts from Sirius. Sirius and his _date_.

With a sharp snap, the thread came free and Remus blinked in surprise. He hadn’t realized how hard he had been pulling. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he flipped over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to think about what else he needed to include in his transfiguration essay. It was no use, though. His thoughts kept drifting back to Sirius, just as he knew they would.

Sirius had been asked out on a date by some guy from Ravenclaw, Michael, or Matthew or _whatever_ his name was. Remus really couldn’t care less. It really wouldn’t have bothered Remus so much if he hadn’t been pining for the dark haired boy since third year. His little crush only increased after Sirius had come out to him and their other friends back in fourth year, and he had been trying to work up the courage to ask Sirius out himself ever since. He was stupid to think he had plenty of time to do so.

Just then, the door swung open and Remus glanced up, taken aback to see that it was Sirius who had walked in, thinking that the date would’ve lasted much longer than this. His long, dark hair looked quite disheveled in the back and Remus clenched his jaw.

“Nice date?”

He winced at the bite in his tone, but Sirius didn’t seem to notice. In fact, the other boy seemed quite startled to find Remus lying there as he whipped his head around. As he did so, Remus’ stomach dropped. There were tear tracks running down Sirius’ cheeks, his gray eyes red rimmed and a bit swollen. _Oh_ , Remus was definitely going eagle hunting in the near future.

“Pads, what—“

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was in here.” Sirius said quickly, swiping harshly at his face. His voice shook slightly and before Remus even knew what he was doing, he had stood up and pulled the other boy into his arms. Sirius tensed at first, still hesitant with physical contact because of his childhood, before finally relaxing in Remus’ arms and breaking down into renewed sobs.

“He didn’t even...he didn’t even _like_ me, Rem. It was a fucking joke, a stupid bet he had with his friends. Said he’s not even into blokes, he just wanted to see if I would put out.”

Remus’ heart broke. It had taken years for Sirius to accept himself and his sexuality, for him to believe that there was nothing wrong with him and that his family were the ones who were wrong. And after putting himself out there, after finally feeling comfortable in his own skin, this stupid guy had to ruin it. How could anyone mess with a heart as pure as Sirius’?

The wolf had never been so close to the surface as it was now and Remus had half a mind to let it free, to march up to Ravenclaw tower right then to deal with the situation. But his rage was not what Sirius needed at the moment.

“Pads, I am so sorry. You don’t deserve that. You’re...you’re too good. And he is a fucking arsehole for doing that to you.“ Remus pressed an unconscious kiss in Sirius’ hair. “You’re amazing, and you deserve someone who will show you that.”

It was silent for a just a beat and then, Sirius spoke.

“You mean someone like you?”

It took a moment for Remus to register the words coming out of Sirius’ mouth. He went to pull away, so he could look Sirius in the eye, so he could make sure this wasn’t a dream, but the smaller boy pulled him back, grappling onto him like some sort of life line.

“You’re so gentle, Re.” Sirius whispered into his chest, right above Remus’ heart, “You make me feel safe and warm and...and _loved_.”

“You deserve it, Pads.” Remus croaked. “You deserve everything, and I want to give it to you.”

Sirius leaned back slightly, his beautiful face still lined with tears, but a new glint was shining in his eyes. Remus stared down at him, feeling as though a million butterflies had suddenly filled his stomach. It was as if the rest of the world had faded away, leaving just the two of them, enveloped in one another’s arms as Sirius spoke once more, a soft admittance for just the two of them.

“You _are_ everything.”

And then there were fireworks going off as Sirius leaned forward to press their lips together. It tasted of salt from the tears as well as the lingering flavor of mint toothpaste Sirius used and it was _perfect_. This was where they belonged, where Remus wanted them to stay forever. But after a moment they pulled away from each other to catch their breath.

“I’ve wanted to do that since third year.” Remus gasped.

“What kept you?”

“No idea. But I plan on making up for lost time.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3  
> follow me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
